The Blue Jewel
by ypsa1980
Summary: My most precious stone. My moon. My blue sky. My love. My blue jewel
1. Prologue : The Unexpectedly Meeting

**THE UNEXPECTEDLY MEETING**

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know why I'm here? "

"Do you know who you are?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Laughing? Am I looking funny to you?"

"Might be"

Little Loki is confused with all those questions. He is too little to understand all those questions. He is just a little blue baby.

Fxaragt is looking at the blue baby and wondering why someone was forgot or left his baby inside an empty cold temple.

"Fxaragt" a voice is calling him from behind.

She knows who just has spoken to her. It was Odin, the mighty God. Allfather, they named him.

"Why are you here? We are looking for you"

"You were disappeared from the battlefield"

Fxaragt extends her hands and takes Loki into her arms.

"I found a baby which is blue like a sky, cold like an ice and red like a fire"

"I'm going to take him to home as my precious jewel"

"His name is Loki, and people will know him as Loki Odinson, the God of Mischief"

And that was the 1st time Loki got his name, from his mysterious sister. Loki found Asgard as his home which he hates and loves at the same time.

He hates Asgard because he is a moon around the sun.

He loves Asgard because he has a family.

He hates Asgard because he has no friend.

He loves Asgard because he has a sister who is adores him dearly.

Fxaragt doesn't stay at the gold palace of Odin. No one knows where she lives. She comes and goes as the wind blows from the north.

But she always there when Loki is crying or sad, or making a hell of mischief.

Loki Odinson – the God of Mischief

Fxaragt the Unknown

Their meeting was unexpectedly unfortunate event.


	2. Chapter 1 : SNAKE

**SNAKE**

"Brother! Brother! Where are you?"

Thor is looking for his younger brother, Loki. Since morning, Thor hasn't seen Loki. It's bit unusual actually, Loki usually comes to Thor's room in the morning only to give him a surprise wake up.

"Is that you?"

Thor pokes a stone in front of him. He knows Loki is a shapes shifter, might be he turns into stone.

Nope, that's not him.

Well, today is a special day for our Thor. It's his special born day. It was a really special day on the day when Thor was born, sun was bright, sky was clear blue with a touch of double rainbows? and with magnificent thunders, yes ! THUNDERS !

How old is Thor now? Well, he is 14 years old now. Very young to be called as God.

Thor looks ready to give up, he thinks might be Loki is somewhere with someone.

'Never understand why she is so special' this's always in Thor's mind. He never understand why Loki is so close with her, closer than him.

'Why? Why? I'm with him every single day, she only comes when she wants, I always shares my toys with him, she only brings him books, I always let Loki makes fun of me, Loki never dares to makes her angry'

'But why He adores her so much? She is not that pretty, she is more creepy than beautiful'

'I don't like her. If I meet her, always get a nightmare when I sleep at night. Wonder why?'

Thor walks with his mind full with never endless thoughts.

Thor spoke to his self "I'm going to enjoy my day, eat all those delicious cakes and play all day long. I will not share a single bite at all to him!"

"Snake!" Thor shouted loudly. "Was that a snake?"

Everyone in Asgard knows very well, what is the most favorite thing in Thor's simple life. Snake, yes! You got that right! Thor loves snakes. But no one knows why. Oh well, that's a secret, we will reveal later. Back to our silly Thor!

A dark green snake lies on the ground. It looks like either sleep or dead, maybe.

Thor really looks so happy, like a kid found a new toy that he never seen before. His face looks like a big teddy bear, 100% soft and stupid.

"Come here little sniki sniki, I'm going to pet you. You're so cute and pretty too" Thor took the snake with his bare hands.

Okay, I know you will say what kind of stupid man holds a snake with a bare hand. Well, practically, he is still a boy. But yes, he is kinda careless with anything related with snakes.

Looks like the snake is not dead.

It's coiling around Thor's left arm. Not a tight clutch but rather find a way to make itself comfortable.

"You like me, don't you? I know you like me!" Thor cheered happily. He hugs the snake.

BAM!

"MYAA! IT'S ME!" suddenly Loki shouted from where the snake should be.

Thor couldn't say anything. He's just standing with a purely shock in his face.

Suddenly Thor feels pain on his chest.

A knife, a small knife, A SMALL FREAKING KNIFE! Loki has just stabbed him with his small birthday gift knife, which Thor specially had chosen for him last year.

"Happy birthday brother" Loki laughed and he ran away.

"You little shit!" Thor decided to chase and give Loki a real hard punch on his trouble brain.

And that was a story, Thor's favorite story which he loves to tell to anyone about his mischievous brother.


End file.
